Dans la peau de son coequipier
by Kiba31
Summary: Suite à un sort lancé par une serveuse bizarre, Shikamaru se retrouve coincé dans le corps d'Ino et Ino dans le corps de Shikamaru ! Comment vontil faire? et que va til se passer? inspiré du film freaky friday ! ShikaIno!


Dans la peau de son coéquipier

Chapitre 1 

Ino se levait comme d'habitude. Elle noua ses cheveux en chignon.

Aujourd'hui elle avait rendez vous avec Shikamaru au resto.

Elle se dépêcha.

Quand elle arriva, Shikamaru était déjà à la table.

Ino : Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

Shikamaru : Je viens d'arriver.

Toujours aussi froid, ca ne change pas.

Shikamaru : Bon. Si on est là c'est pour parler de la mission prévue la semaine prochaine.

Ino : Oui…oui.

A la fin du compte rendu de tous les préparatifs, Shikamaru déclara que c'était enfin fini et qu'il était content parce que ca l'avait bien soûlé.

Ino sourit.

Shikamaru pris un air très sérieux.

Shikamaru : Ino.

Ino : Oui ?

Shikamaru : Tu es vraiment très amoureuse de Sasuke ?

Ino : Hein ?

Shikamaru : Répond moi s'il te plait.

Ino fut surprise. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre un air aussi sérieux.

Ino : Bien sûr que je suis amoureuse de lui !

Shikamaru : Bien.

Shikamaru se leva.

Ino : Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Et en quoi ca te regardes ?

Shikamaru se retourna.

Shikamaru : Quand est-ce que tu l'oublieras ?

Ino : Jamais de la vie !

Shikamaru : Imbécile. Quel est l'intérêt de courir après une chimère ?

Ino : Je ne te permets pas ! Je cours après ce que je veux !

Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu ne regarde pas plutôt autour de toi ? Tu préfère les mecs qui ne s'intéresseront jamais à toi !

Ino : Je t'emmerde ! De quel droit tu me parle comme ça ?

Shikamaru se déplaça jusqu'à la table où était assise Ino.

Shikamaru : Je vais te dire quelque chose. Sasuke s'en fou royalement de toi. Ce n'est pas en te créant des conflits de gamine avec Sakura que ca va changer.

Ino : Mais tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? Je m'en fou de ce que tu pense !

Shikamaru : Très bien ! Dans ce cas la conversation est terminée !

Ino : Ouais ! C'est ce que je pense aussi !

… : Un gâteau ?

Une serveuse venait d'arriver avec un plateau remplit de gâteaux.

Ino fusilla Shikamaru du regard.

Ino : Je crois que vous avez mal choisit le moment.

Serveuse : Si, si. Il faut maintenant.

La serveuse se mit alors à déballer un charabia en une langue inconnue.

Shikamaru : C'est bon, c'est bon !

Shikamaru et Ino s'emparèrent des biscuits.

La serveuse s'interrompit. Puis elle esquissa un sourire et partit satisfaite.

Shikamaru : Ino. Il va falloir que tu accepte un jour le fait que tu n'auras jamais ce que tu veux.

Ino : Toi tout va bien, c'est la belle vie, t'es classe moyenne !

Ino s'en alla vers une petite pièce où elle s'y enferma.

Shikamaru l'avait suivit mais n'arriva pas à temps pour la suivre la porte était déjà fermée.

Shikamaru : Ino.

Ino : Fout moi la paix !

Ino s'accroupie au fond de la pièce.

Elle se mit à sangloter. Elle venait de se disputer avec son meilleur ami. Sasuke ne l'aimerait jamais. Pourquoi les choses ne se passaient elles pas comme elle le voulait ?

Shikamaru de son côté s'adossa contre la porte en murmurant : « fait chier… »

Ino s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore le gâteau en main.

Elle l'ouvrit et remarqua que dedans se trouvait un papier.

Elle le lu. C'était un poème, comme une formule magique, qui finissait par : « un amour sincère ouvrira le passage »

Elle froissa le papier en lâchant un « comme si ca allait changer ma vie pourrie »

Shikamaru avait, de son côté, aussi lu le papier. Il le rangea dans sa poche en lâchant simplement : « Tss…conneries… »

Soudain un tremblement de terre très puissant se fit sentir.

Quand le tremblement fut fini, Ino sortit de la pièce.

Shikamaru pris la tête d'Ino entre ses mains.

Shikamaru : Tu n'as rien ?

Ino : Non…Ca va…

Shikamaru lâcha Ino.

Shikamaru : Viens, on va voir s'il n'y a pas trop de dégâts.

Ino : Oui.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le bar.

Shikamaru : Ca n'a pas fait trop de dégâts ?

Serveur : De quoi vous parlez ?

Ino : Le tremblement, juste à l'instant !

Serveur : On a rien sentit !

Shikamaru : Vous êtes sûr ?

Ino : C'était un tremblement de terre très puissant !

Serveur : Non…il ne s'est rien passé…

Shikamaru : C'est étrange…

Ino et Shikamaru quittèrent le restaurant.

Mais ils ne remarquèrent pas la serveuse qui leur avait donné les gâteaux, sourire d'un air machiavélique.

Chapitre 2 

Shikamaru se retourna dans son lit.

_Ce n'est pas vrai…pourquoi il faut se lever ? Après ce qui s'est passé hier j'suis pas d'humeur. Tss…J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je n'ai pas assuré avec Ino._

_Bon il faut que je me lève. Il faut qu…_

Shikamaru ouvrit un œil.

Il scruta l'endroit où il était.

Il connaissait cet endroit.

Mais ce n'était pas chez lui.

C'était chez _Ino._

Il était déjà venu et il connaissait sa chambre.

Mais POURQUOI il était dans la chambre d'INO ?

Il se leva. Il se sentit mal…Comme si il avait bougé. Ou changé.

Il se leva pour chercher Ino. Elle était bien chez elle non ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Il passa devant la glace.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien vu ce qu'il pensait ?

Il recula.

Il fixa son reflet.

Le miroir reflétait…Ino.

Shikamaru poussa un cri d'effroi.

Le père d'Ino : Ino ? C'est toi qui as crié ?

Shikamaru : Merde ! La famille ! Naaan tout va bien !

Il descendit.

Le père d'Ino : Heu…tu t'en va ?

Shikamaru : Heu, ouais. T'as qu'à manger les céréales d'In…mes céréales !

Le père d'Ino : Cool !

Shikamaru se dirigea vers la chambre.

Mais, une terrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

COMMENT EST-CE QU'IL ALLAIT S'HABILLER SANS REGARDER LE CORPS D'INO ?

Shikamaru : GALEEEEERE !

Finalement Shikamaru s'habilla sans regarder (c'était galère mais bon…s'habiller les yeux bandés, c'était moyen)

Finalement, Il courut chez lui.

Le père de Shikamaru : Salut Ino ! T'es venu chercher Shikamaru ?

Cette phrase lui parut bizarre.

Shikamaru : heu oui pa…Monsieur Nara. _(Arg, c'est horrible !)_

Le père de Shikamaru : Shikaaaaa ! C'est pour toi !

Shikamaru : Heu, je monte.

Shikamaru monta à l'étage.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre.

Shikamaru : Ino.

Ino : KYYYAAAA ! C'est horrible ! Je suis un mec !

Shikamaru : Ino.

Ino : Mais comment vous pouvez vous balader avec ce truc entre les jambes ?

Shikamaru : Gloups.

Ino : AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Shikamaru : Bah tu crois que je suis habitué à avoir des seins moi ?

Ino : T'en a pas profité pour mater ?

Shikamaru : Nan. Je me suis habillé les yeux bandés. C'était galère.

Ino éclata de rire.

Ino : Quand même, t'es quelqu'un, toi !

Shikamaru : Et toi t'as pas regardé au moins ?

Ino : Nan. On n'en parle à personne, on nous prendrait pour des fous. Mais faudrait se dépêcher de trouver comment on peut annuler ce sort. Parce que bientôt j'aurais envie de pisser, et…

Shikamaru : Arg.

Ino : Je propose qu'on retourne au resto d'hier. Le tremblement de terre de hier est suspect.

Shikamaru : Ouais. Et pis c'était quoi son espèce de charabia ?

Ino : Allez. On y va.

Chapitre 3

Ino : Madame on a un problème.

Serveuse : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Shikamaru : Vous savez très bien de quoi on veut parler, bordeeeeeeeeel !

Ino : Shika !

Shikamaru : Grrr…

La serveuse compris soudainement.

La serveuse : Mamaaaaan !

La serveuse qui leur avait donnés les gâteaux la veille apparut.

Elle fixa Ino et Shikamaru, puis parti en courant dans les cuisines.

Serveuse : Mamaaaaan !

La mère revint, honteuse.

Elles se mirent aussitôt à parler en langue inconnue.

_(Traduction)_

Serveuse : Tu leur à donné le gâteau de la chance ?

La mère : Oui. Mais un jour ils me remercieront !

Serveuse : Mais t'es complètement malade !

La mère : Tu aurais dût voir comment ils se disputaient !

Serveuse : Mais t'es folle ! C'est des ninjas !

La mère : Oh !

Serveuse : Et ils partent en mission très importante la semaine prochaine !

La mère : Arg.

La mère retourna en cuisine.

La serveuse : Elle ne voit pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Shikamaru : On est dans la meeeeeeerde.

Ino : Vous devez bien le savoir pourtant !

Shikamaru : Bordel ! Je vais me suicider !

Ino : Pas avec mon corps !

Serveuse : Ok, ok. Je vais vous dire comment vous pouvez vous en sortir.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt !

Ino : S'il vous plaît ! J'ai horreur de ce corps de mec !

Shikamaru : Sympa.

Serveuse : Je ne peux rien faire. Seuls vous le pouvez. Si la prophétie écrite sur le papier se réalise, tout redeviendra normal, mais pas avant.

Plus tard…

Shikamaru : Il faut se dépêcher de retrouver cet horrible papier.

Ino : Arg j'en ai marre !

Ino se jeta dans les bras de Shikamaru et éclata en sanglot.

Shikamaru tapota la tête d'Ino.

Shikamaru : T'inquiète pas, ca va s'arranger.

Les gens dans la rue se retournaient. Ce n'était pas commun un mec qui pleurait dans les bras d'une fille.

Shikamaru : Bon maintenant, sèche tes larmes…Je tiens à ma réputation. Mais Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas vu pleurer.

Ino : Snif.

Chapitre 4

Le père de Shikamaru : Shikamaru. On va chez Ino prendre l'apéro. Son père nous a invité tout les deux.

Ino : D'accord. _(Non mais je vais chez moi prendre l'apéro. Ca craint.)_

Arrivés chez Ino, Elle se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre.

Ino : Shikamaru, j'entre.

Shikamaru : Ouais.

Ino : Bon. La serveuse a parlé d'une prophétie.

Shikamaru : Celle qui est marqué sur le papier qui était dans le gâteau.

Ino : Exactement. Tu sais où tu l'as foutu ? Moi je l'ai froissé.

Shikamaru : Dans le pantalon que t'as sur toi.

Ino chercha dans les poches.

Ino : Je l'ai.

Ino lu a voix haute le poème.

Ino : Un amour sincère ouvrira le passage.

Shikamaru : Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

Ino : Je n'en sais rien.

Shikamaru : Hé ! Si on essayait de…

Shikamaru entrechoqua ses deux mains.

Ino : Ah oui ! Tu veux dire…un choc !

Shikamaru : Ouais.

Shikamaru se mit de l'autre côté de la pièce, Ino fit de même.

Ino : T'es prêt ?

Shikamaru : Ouais !

Ino : C'est parti !

Ino et Shikamaru coururent et s'entrechoquèrent violemment, sous les yeux ébahis du père de Shikamaru qui venait de rentrer.

Shikamaru : Hung… Mauvais plan.

Shikamaru aperçut son père.

Shikamaru : Papa !

Ino foutu un coup de poing à Shikamaru.

Le père de Shikamaru : Papa ?

Shikamaru : Oui c'est queee…je vous considère comme un deuxième père…

Ino : _T'aurais pu trouver mieux…_

Shikamaru : _J'me sors de la galère comme je peux…_

Le père de Shikamaru : Et…pourquoi vous vous êtes foncés dedans ?

Ino : Heu…Je lui apprenais une technique de Taijutsu…

Le père de Shikamaru : Ah…je venais juste voir si vous alliez bien. Donc je repars. A toute à l'heure les jeunes !

Le père de Shikamaru referma la porte.

Shikamaru : Pff…on a eu chaud…

Ino : Un deuxième père hein ?

Shikamaru : Oh, ca va !

Ino : On est obligés de se contenter du papier.

Shikamaru : Ouais. Un amour sincère ouvrira le passage…qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

Ino : Ca veut dire…que…

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien mais faut se dépêcher de trouver un plan, bordel !

Ino : Oui ! Mais comment faire ?

Shikamaru : Mais comment on peut faire pour comprendre ce putain de papieeeeer ?

Ino : Reste poli. On va voir la fille du restaurant.

Chapitre 4

Ino : Oh non c'est Sasuke ! L'angoisse !

Shikamaru : Niark, niark !

Ino : Shikamaru…tu ne va quand même pas…

Shikamaru: Sasukeeee!

Ino: Arg.

Sasuke: Oh…non…

Shikamaru : Je suis venue m'excuser de te courir toujours après. Désolé Sasuke-kuuuuuuunnnnnn !

Sasuke : Mais elle ne va pas bien.

Shikamaru : Mais si je vais bien Sasukeeee !

Ino : Laisse. Ce n'est pas grave. Je l'ai juste obligé à faire ça parce que je suis hyper possessif.

Shikamaru : Nan ! Même pas vrai je suis venu de mon plein grès Sasuke chéri !

Ino : Non, t'es venu parce que je t'ai forcé, c'est tout. Je t'ai même forcé à protester. Tout ça parce que je ne suis qu'un gamin qui est obligé de dépendre de quelqu'un quand ca l'arrange. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre bouffon…c'est vrai…

Shikamaru ne répondit rien. Il fusilla Ino du regard.

Ino connaissait son regard par cœur mais Celui là elle ne le connaissait pas. C'était un regard plus qu'haineux.

Shikamaru : Excuse-moi Sasuke, je crois que je me sens mal. Bye.

Sasuke n'y comprenait rien.

Sasuke s'éloigna.

Sasuke : _en même temps il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre._

Ino se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Ino : Attends ! Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Casse-toi. Fout moi la paix.

Ino : S'il te plait ! Je reconnais que je suis allée trop loin !

Shikamaru : Tss…tu n'a qu'a m'oublier. T'as Sasuke maintenant.

Ino : Ecoutes moi s'il te plait ! Oh et puis laisse tomber ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! T'es qu'un pauvre type !

Shikamaru : Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'es venue me parler ?

Ino : Parce que je ne supporte pas que tu dirige ma vie !

Shikamaru : Et ben alors ? J'entends au moins des milliers de fois le nom « Sasuke » par jour ! Et je ne dirige rien du tout !

Ino : Dans ce cas, si t'es irréprochable, c'est parfait !

Shikamaru : Je ne suis pas irréprochable !

Ino : T'as une vie parfaite ! La famille parfaite, les amis parfais, t'es même moyenne classe ! Qu'est ce que tu peux demander de plus à la vie ? Hein ?

Shikamaru : J'ai une vie tout à fait banale ! Et si t'avait arrêté tes conneries avec Sakura tu serais peut être passé moyenne classe ! Et pour ce qui est de tes amis, Pareil, avec Sakura. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu fous la merde partout et après tu te prends pour une héroïne de mélodrame ?

Ino : La ferme ! Met toi à ma place un peu !

Shikamaru : Et toi met toi à la place de Naruto ! De Sasuke ! D'Hinata ! De Neji ! Ils ont tous eu quelque chose de difficile ! Même Gaara ! Et eux ils ne passent pas leur vie à se plaindre…Ca te servira à quoi de te plaindre ? On à tous des problèmes, ce n'est pas se lamenter qui les règlera !

Ino : Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Ino partit en courant.

Shikamaru rentra chez Lui (ou plutôt chez Ino)

Il s'affala sur le lit.

Pourquoi ? Comment il avait put en arriver là ?

Comment il avait put se disputer avec Ino ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait qu'à la laisser vivre sa vie avec Sasuke !

Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette histoire. Il voulait retrouver son corps. Sa famille. Ses amis. Ses habitudes.

Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il avança et explosa la glace d'Ino d'un coup de poing.

Il remarqua que sa main saignait maintenant.

Shikamaru : Merde !

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes où il s'enroula la main avec du papier.

En plus avec cette histoire, Il n'avait même pas put interroger la fille du restaurant…

Shikamaru sortit. Il grimpa sur le toit de sa maison et regarda les nuages.

_Heureusement que je peux encore les regarder…_

Plus loin…

Ino était couché sur le lit de Shikamaru. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de corps, pour de bon.

Elle voulait sa vie d'avant.

Elle voulait arrêter de se plaindre et d'ennuyer tout le monde.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi la vie est-elle si dure ?

Ino se retourna. Elle sentit son oreiller. Il sentait Shikamaru. Il sentait la sécurité, l'amitié et la gentillesse.

Pourquoi elle s'est disputée avec lui ? Pourquoi, encore une fois, elle avait tout gâché ?

Chapitre 5

Ino se leva à contre cœur. Ce qu'elle pouvait considérer comme le pire cauchemar de sa vie n'en était pas un…Il était bien réel.

Comment elle allait se sortir de tout ça ?

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et comme d'habitude galéra pour se laver et s'habiller sans regarder son corps (ou plutôt le corps de son coéquipier).

Elle sortit.

Elle eut une idée. Elle irait au restaurant demander à la serveuse comment revenir dans son corps et ce que signifie la prophétie.

Elle entra dans le restaurant.

Elle aperçut Shikamaru (ou plutôt elle !) adossé au bar, qui visiblement, attendait que la serveuse soit libre.

Shikamaru fixa Ino.

Ino passa devant lui et s'adossa au bar un peu plus loin.

Shikamaru regarda Ino. Ino regarda Shikamaru. Puis tout deux détournèrent la tête.

La serveuse arriva.

Shikamaru et Ino se précipitèrent sur elle.

Ino : Je suis la première !

Shikamaru : Naaan ! je suis arrivé ici avant toi !

Serveuse : Comme vous êtes dans la même galère, je vais vous parler à tout les deux.

Ino : Bonne idée.

Shikamaru : On n'a pas compris la prophétie.

Serveuse : C'est pourtant clair non ? Un amour sincère ouvrira le passage !

Ino : Et ?

Serveuse : Vous devez vous aimer sincèrement.

Ino et Shikamaru (tous ensemble ! Youpi !) : KWAAAAAAA ?

Serveuse : Hi, hi ! Vous étiez parfaitement synchronisés.

Shikamaru : pas possible, tu comprends ?

Ino : Comment ? On fait que s'engueuler !

Serveuse : Ca, à vous de le trouver…

Plus tard…

Shikamaru : Mouais. On n'est pas sortit de la galère avec ca.

Ino : Ouais.

Shikamaru et Ino se regardèrent.

Ino : Heu…excuse moi pour hier.

Shikamaru : Non. C'est moi.

Ino : Bon. On fait la paix ? On en aura besoin de toute façon.

Shikamaru : J'aime bien l'expression de gamine « on fait la paix ? »

Ino : Oh ca va ! C'est sortit tout seul !

Shikamaru : Bon. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Ino : Je ne sais pas. J'en ai marre ! Je veux retrouver mon corps.

Shikamaru : Moi aussi…

Ino : C'est quoi cette prophétie à la con ? J'en ai marre !

Shikamaru : J'en ai marre autant que toi…

Ino : Il faut absolument réussir à s'aimer sincèrement !

Shikamaru : Facile à dire !

Ino : Il faut se concentrer.

Ino saisis les mains de Shikamaru, ferma les yeux et fit : « mmmmh… »

Shikamaru : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Ino : Je me concentre. Fait pareil.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux.

Ino : Bien. Est-ce que tu te sens généreux ?

Shikamaru : Ouais (pour l'occasion)

Ino : Ouais, mais pas assez parce que moi j'ai toujours pas mon corps.

Shikamaru : Dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute !

Ino ouvrit les yeux.

Ino : Bon, on ne va pas s'en sortir je crois. On ferait mieux d'abandonner.

Shikamaru : Tout de suite les grands mots. Il Ne faut pas abandonner ! On va y arriver.

Ino : Pff…

Shikamaru : Après tout, t'as aucune chance de séduire Sasuke avec ce corps horrible non ? Il faut que tu retrouve ton corps.

Ino : Pourquoi tu parle de Sasuke maintenant ?

Shikamaru : Ben…C'était pour te motiver.

Ino : Ah…je vois…

Shikamaru : De toute façon, y a que ca qui te motive, non ?

Ino : Dis pas ca ! Ne recommence pas !

Shikamaru : Je ne dis que la vérité.

Ino : S'il te plait je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi encore une fois !

Shikamaru : Pff…Très bien, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux.

Ino : Mais pourquoi t'es aussi possessif ?

Shikamaru se tourna vers Ino.

Shikamaru : Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis aussi possessif ?

Ino : Oui ! Pourquoi !

Shikamaru : Parce que je t'aime, Ino ! Mais toi tu ne verras jamais que Sasuke !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Shikamaru partit.

Ino resta figée.

Comment c'était possible ? Comment ? Comment LUI qui détestait les femmes pouvait ?

Elle était loin de s'imaginer une chose pareille !

Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, auxquelles aucune réponse ne venaient…

Plus loin…

Shikamaru : Merde !

Il s'affala sur le lit d'Ino.

Shikamaru : Pauvre boulet, tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer ?

Il observa la glace en face de lui. Elle était encore cassée.

Shikamaru : Pff…en plus, je lui ai pété sa glace. Je me suis engueulé avec elle encore une fois, je l'ai provoqué et elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec moi.

Et pour finir, je lui ai dit des choses bizarres.

Shikamaru se leva et s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il soupira.

Shikamaru : Je crois que ma vie ne pourrait pas être pire.

Plus loin…

Ino n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit.

Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de hanter son esprit ?

Pourquoi il lui avait dit ca ?

Ino alluma la lumière. Impossible de dormir !

Elle se leva.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Shikamaru.

Elle aperçut des photos sous un classeur.

Elle les prit.

Sur l'une d'elle il y avait Une photo de Shikamaru et de son père.

Shikamaru faisait la gueule, comme d'habitude, et son père tenait une pancarte sur laquelle il y avait marqué : « mon fils est moyenne classe ! »

Ino rit et reposa la photo.

Elle en prit une autre.

Dessus il y avait Kiba, Naruto, Chôji et lui.

Kiba était en train de frapper Naruto, tandis que Chôji et Shikamaru souriaient en faisant le signe peace and love avec leur main.

Ino connaissait bien cette photo, pour la seule et bonne raison que c'était elle qui l'avait prise.

Elle reposa la photo et pris la dernière.

Dessus, elle aperçut l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho au complet.

Elle était sur les épaule de Shikamaru, et Chôji à côté faisait une pose style : « Tadam ! Regardez cette magnifique figure ! »

C'était leur maître qui avait pris la photo.

Ino remarqua avec tristesse à quel point ces moments là lui manquait.

Elle voulait sa vie d'avant. Elle voulait ne plus en être là.

Elle se recoucha. Elle se serra contre l'oreiller qui avait l'odeur rassurante de Shikamaru.

Chapitre 6

Shikamaru se leva.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et comme d'habitude galéra pour se laver les yeux bandés.

Cette journée allait être plus pourrie que hier et moins que demain.

Déprimé, Shikamaru alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il sortit ensuite dans la rue.

Shikamaru : Quelle plaie !

Sakura : Salut Ino !

Shikamaru : Merde. Jouons le jeu.

Shikamaru s'approcha de Sakura.

Shikamaru : Ma chériiiie !

Sakura : Tu sais, j'ai vu passer Shikamaru, il n'était pas en forme.

Shikamaru : Oh. Le pauvre.

Sakura : Tu devrais un peu plus t'occuper de lui ! C'est ton ami non ?

Shikamaru : Ah ! Ah ! Je préfère m'occuper de Sasuke, moi…

Sakura : T'es vraiment la pire des égoïstes.

Shikamaru : Je sais.

Sakura : Allez ! Pourquoi tu ne va pas lui parler !

Shikamaru soupira.

Shikamaru : J'irais le voir.

Sakura : Cool !

Shikamaru : J'en profite pour m'excuser pour mon comportement avec toi.

Sakura : C'est vrai ?

Shikamaru : Ouais. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se disputer à propos d'un mec.

Sakura : C'est super ! On est copiiiiiine alors !

Shikamaru : Heu, ouais.

Sakura s'éloigna.

Shikamaru : C'est au moins ca de réglé. Elle me remerciera un jour (si elle arrive à re-rentrer dans son corps).

Il continua à errer dans les rues.

Sasuke : Tu n'a pas vu Naruto ?

Shikamaru : Nan.

Sasuke fut étonné de ne pas entendre le traditionnel « Sasuke chériiii ! »

Sasuke : T'es sûr ? Il était là y a deux secondes.

Shikamaru : Ouais. Mais Sakura viens de partir par là tu devrais lui demander.

Sasuke : Ok.

Sasuke partit.

Shikamaru : Tss…qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ?

Il continua de marcher (même si il ne savait pas exactement où il allait).

Il croisa Kiba.

Kiba : T'as pas vu Hinata ?

Shikamaru : Ce n'est pas vrai ! vous avez tous perdu quelqu'un aujourd'hui !

Kiba : Bah oui, sûrement. Sinon, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Shikamaru : Nan.

Kiba : Au fait, y a Shikamaru qui boit tout ce qu'il peut au bar plus loin.

Shikamaru : HEEEEEEIN ?

Shikamaru courut vers le bar en question.

Ino était couchée sur le bar.

Ino : Encore une bière, patron…

Shikamaru : In…heu, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

Ino : Hein ? T'es qui ?

Shikamaru : Raah…Ce n'est pas vrai…Bon, on va rentrer nous…

Barman : Attendez, qui va payer ?

Shikamaru regarda Ino.

Shikamaru : J'ai compris.

Après avoir payé, Shikamaru rentrer chez Ino (son père était absent ce jour là).

Il porta Ino jusqu'à être arrivé.

Il posa Ino délicatement sur le canapé.

Shikamaru : Dors un peu.

Ino s'endormis.

Shikamaru fut soulagé (si elle était restée plus longtemps, on aurait put croire qu'il buvait)

Shikamaru se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé.

Une demi-heure après, Ino ouvrit un œil.

Ino : Où je suis ?

Shikamaru revint (il était allé mettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre d'Ino)

Shikamaru : Ah, tu es réveillée.

Ino : Shikamaru ? Je suis chez moi ? Je vois rien c'est flou !

Shikamaru : Oui, t'es bien chez toi.

Ino : J'ai mal à la tête.

Shikamaru : C'est normal, t'as trop bu. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

Ino : Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que ca chasserais mes problèmes.

Shikamaru : Idiote. Tu crois que boire va régler tes problèmes…

Ino : Je ne savais plus quoi faire…

Shikamaru : Tu aurais du m'en parler. Je ne savais pas que tu étais autant perturbée…

Ino : Je ne pouvais pas te parler. On était brouillés…

Shikamaru : Oui, c'est vrai.

Shikamaru lui posa un gant froid sur le front, puis sans alla dans la cuisine.

Ino : Shikamaru…

Shikamaru : Oui ?

Ino : Viens…

Shikamaru s'approcha.

Shikamaru : Quoi ?

Ino : Ecoute, j'ai été bête. T'as eu raison depuis le début. Je ne voyais que Sasuke…alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi…

Shikamaru : Mais, Ino…

Ino : Chut, laisse-moi terminer. Si tu pouvais me pardonner je serais très heureuse. J'ai pris conscience de la réalité des choses. La vie n'est pas un conte de gamine. C'est toi qui me l'as fait comprendre.

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux.

Ino : Je t'aime, Shikamaru…

Soudain, un tremblement de terre se fit sentir.

…

Shikamaru ouvrit un œil.

Il aperçut que son angle de vue n'était pas le même que quand la secousse avait eu lieu.

Il regarda en face de lui.

Ino était couchée par terre.

Shikamaru était fou de joie ! Il avait retrouvé son corps !

Il réveilla Ino.

Shikamaru : Ino ! Ino ! Réveilles-toi ! On à retrouvé nos corps !

Ino : Mh ?

Shikamaru : Tu as retrouvé ton corps !

Ino : C'est formidable !

Shikamaru : Réveillé d'un seul coup…

Ino : C'est trop bien !

Shikamaru : Bon, puisque j'ai retrouvé mon corps, je peux rentrer chez moi…

Shikamaru se dirigea vers la porte.

Ino : Hop, hop, hop !

Ino se mit en face de Shikamaru et l'embrassa.

Shikamaru fut surpris mais il venait de vivre le plus bel instant de sa vie.

Il saisit la taille d'Ino.

Ino passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Ino chuchota :

« Tu n'ira nulle part… »

Plus loin…

Sasuke : Fout moi la paix !

Sakura : Mais je t'aime Sasuke-kun !

Sasuke : Je m'en fou je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Sakura : Comment peut tu être aussi insensible !

Serveuse : Un gâteau ?

Sakura et Sasuke : Hein ?


End file.
